


I Wrote This While Drunk

by bluejaymorse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, and bad grammar, because i wrote it while drunk, i wrote this while drunk, it’s purely humoristical, there’s a lot of typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaymorse/pseuds/bluejaymorse
Summary: the drunk writings of yours truly, unedited and completely nonsensica. it’s just funny and stupid, just read it





	I Wrote This While Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while DRUNK !! supper short bro i wasn’t drunk for days

Ferdinand has rlly long beautyfull hair and Hubert knew it. He thought to himself, wow such pretty orange hair. He wanted to run his hands through it and smell the shampoo, it probably smelled orange. cuz thebhair was orange, just like his eyes, just like mandarinas (español jajhjja). 

it had been like many years, ever since school, because school had been a long time ago, and then edelgard wa spoke war war war, and ferdinand wow okay imma fight. hubert got boner, hell yeah fight for lady edelagddd is what we gon DO” hubert said that obvisouly, and when ferdinad was like “guess i have to too” hubert got boner again, first boner was same reason bro don’t look into it he’s getting bonwr left and rigjt 

Ferdqnand was walking down halls with his legs, step and step and it was loud cuz he wear heels. does he wear heels ?? okay so he don’t wear heels but he wears them here, slay beyoncé, like simba. so he walking down the castle an dhubert is there and he’s like “hi ferdinand” 

wat you WANT emo” ((quoates cus it’s speaking, i am writer,,), , long pause, ferdinand swat his hari, cuz he’s ferdinand 

“ur like so hot, long hair.” 

“i am ferdinnd von aheir 

“loooololl

**Author's Note:**

> you better kudos this, this is the funniest shit ever


End file.
